What's In A Name?
by Love4Words
Summary: For most of his life, Naruto had always disliked his name. He was bullied, rejected, and judged because of it. But his opinion changed when he met Sasuke, who let him look at his name in a different way. Yaoi: NaruSasu, One-Shot


"What's In A Name?"

 **Disclaimer- Naruto is not mine.**

What's in a name?...Well everything!

Naruto had always disliked his name. When his family moved to America, his name became even more bothersome than before. Every new encounter meant he would have to explain how to say his name, and after several poor pronunciation attempts from his conversational partner one of three things could happen.

1\. The "best" option: The person would move on, starting a completely different conversation on a topic not related to his nationality. Unfortunately, this hardly happened.

2\. The "eh" option: The person would continue asking him questions about his nationality. This isn't a particularly bad thing but sometimes the questions are focused more on the stereotype of Japanese people disregarding his personality.

3\. The "worst" option: The person would insult him because of his nationality. This occurred more when he was younger, kids were immature and couldn't resist making their friends laugh at his expense. As he grew older, he worked to build his body so that others would think twice before insulting him.

His name was also an obstacle to overcome when he started school in America. On the first day of sixth grade his homeroom teacher asked him to stand and introduce himself since this was his first American school.

 _"Hello, " he said with only a slight Japanese accent "my name is Naruto Uzumaki."_

 _"It's nice to meet you Norator!"_

 _"Um...it's Na-Ru-To." he said stressing the syllables._

 _"That's what I said, please don't interrupt me again Norator."_

No matter what he said, or how slowly he pronounced his name she never, ever pronounced it properly. Next year his classmates found that his name was a type of fish cake making him the ultimate target for any respectable bully. Needless to say, he lived through hell until college.

On his first day Naruto found a friend in his roommate, Gaara, someone who also understood the struggle of having a weird name. Unlike Naruto, Gaara always had his siblings around so he never faced problems alone. The two though very different became best friends and still communicate though they live in different places.

Not only was Gaara Naruto's best friend, he was also the one who introduced Naruto to Sasuke. The two met when Sasuke had stopped by Naruto's room to study for a Computer Science test with Gaara.

Naruto and Sasuke didn't start talking until Naruto discovered his interest in gyms. He changed from undecided to majoring in business and committed himself to learning everything he could to start a successful gym.

Sasuke would later admit to Naruto that he was mostly attracted to Naruto because of how hard he worked to reach his goal. Originally he thought Naruto was an idiot who would drop out of college soon and he didn't care if the dobe knew how he felt.

The two hardly agreed on anything in the beginning, they were always picking fights about every little thing. But when Hinata took a personal interest in Naruto, who had discovered he was very gay, everything changed.

 _"Come on Sasuke! She's so sweet I can't just tell her no without a reason."_

 _"Just tell her you're gay that's a good enough reason."_

 _"Please Sasuke, I know she's going to cry I don't want to watch her cry! I'll cave in! You know I-"_

 _"FINE! But...it's just this one time."_

 _"Yeah, just this once."_

That was the start of their fake relationship, whenever either of them was approached by a female or a male suitor they called upon the fake card to push the hopeful party away. Of course if you're going to continuously reject others because you're in a "relationship" you have to do certain things to maintain that "relationship".

Every other Saturday, Naruto and Sasuke would do something to keep up the appearance that they are a couple. They would walk around campus together talking and holding hands, sometimes they would go to art museums, the gym, they would watch movies, and slowly the fakeness of their relationship started melting away.

As time passed instead of every other Saturday they met every Saturday, and then it became every Saturday and Sunday. They even started seeking each other out in the dorm rooms. It was one night when they were in Naruto's bed cuddling while watching a movie that they both realized how real their relationship was.

 _Sasuke was resting in between Naruto's legs and was running his hand up and down Naruto's arm much more interested in the body before him than the actual movie. His dobe was gradually becoming more muscular yet he was still so soft and warm, snuggling with Naruto was definitely an out of body experience. He could definitely see why so many people asked him out, but they could never have Naruto since he was his..._

 _Naruto looked down when he felt Sasuke's body tense, he slid both hands down to cup Sasuke's ass picking him up so that they were now face to face._

 _Sasuke's face flushed as he looked into Naruto's magnetic blue eyes, he tried backing up only for Naruto's grip to tighten on his ass keeping him in place._

 _Naruto watched as Sasuke's eyes closed, his cheeks becoming rosier when he squeezed his ass. "Sasuke." he called bringing Sasuke's attention back to the present._

 _Sasuke opened his eyes, not exactly sure when he closed them. He moved slowly as if he was in a trance and connected their lips together for the first time. 'Oh god.' he thought moving his body closer to Naruto 'Why didn't we do this before?'_

 _ **WAIT**_

 _Sasuke broke the kiss quickly "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." he said apologizing "I forgot that-" this isn't a real relationship. "I'll leave. I'm sorry. I'm-"_

 _Naruto gently pulled on Sasuke's silky black locks bringing their lips back together. He slipped his tongue in between Sasuke's lips feeling Sasuke's body relax into his hold._

 _Sasuke tilted his head back whimpering as the kiss became deeper he could feel himself twitching in his pants and felt Naruto's erection press into his ass._

 _They broke apart briefly each taking in a few deep breaths before Naruto pulled them together again. The movie long forgotten as they explored each others mouths._

 _Naruto broke the kiss again this time looking down at Sasuke who was looking up at him, pupils blown wide as little bolts of lust shot through his body. He slid the hand gripping Sasuke's hair underneath his lover's shirt completely enraptured watching Sasuke's reaction to his hand touching his body._

 _A moan slipped through Sasuke's mouth when Naruto rubbed his nipple, he cried out again when it was pinched arching his back effectively brushing his ass over Naruto's erection. 'He's so big.' Sasuke thought before Naruto distracted him by moving to his other nipple._

 _"It hurts." Sasuke whimpered moving his free hand down to his pants trying to alleviate the pressure on his erection._

 _Naruto grabbed his bed cover and threw it on top of Sasuke's body, he knew that Sasuke was still not ready to show himself like that. He helped take of Sasuke's pants and boxers making sure he was comfortable before continuing to explore his body._

 _Naruto spread Sasuke's thighs watching Sasuke's face while he cupped his balls. Keeping his touch light and gentle effectively teasing Sasuke while relaxing his body._

 _Sasuke reached underneath the bed covers moving Naruto's hand to hold him **there**. "Oh..." he breathed out while rocking himself into Naruto's palm, he moved his hand away giving Naruto control again._

Naruto helped Sasuke reach waves of pleasure like he had never felt before, that was the true start to their relationship.

They graduated together and Naruto was able to purchase the gym he had practiced at throughout college at a low price since the owner was old and knew he could take care of it. Sasuke went back to college to get his masters in Computer Science and was able to secure a higher paying job at a known business.

Even though Naruto was the happiest he'd ever been he still had problems with his name. The worst situation he had to face was at a job interview, after being rejected the store manager told him he should consider changing his name because he "wouldn't get far in life with a name like that."

When he later asked Sasuke whether he should change his name, Sasuke told him that he was being stupid.

 _"If you change your name Naruto, what does that tell me and your friends and your family. If you change your name then your only promoting racism, that man should have never said that to you. Thank goodness you didn't get the job or you would be working under someone who's racist. Naruto Uzumaki you listen to me, and you listen good! If you show the world that someone with a name like yours can be successful, imagine how many lives you've changed. You say something like that to me again and I'm dumping your stupid ass."_

So Naruto worked hard making sure that he did everything in his power to make his gym the best. He added different memberships attracting students because they obtained a discount. He partnered with the university's physical therapy department and the best students could come into the gym and give massages ensuring their knowledge of the human body.

He reached out to retirement homes and offered classes targeted for the older generation. He asked veterans to come in and help the body builders, always making sure that every employee he brought in was able to perform their job well. He even offered child classes, so while the parents worked out their children were having a good time.

While Sasuke was still in college he was able to open another gym in the next city and by the time he would retire he would have gyms all over the United States. And through it all Sasuke stayed by his side making sure he always had a positive attitude towards life. In return Naruto endured late night study sessions, tense family dinners and many many "cuddle times" as Sasuke called them.

They also learned a lot about each other as couples do.

Some that disgusted them: Naruto's ramen addiction.

Some that annoyed them: Sasuke's painfully awkward behavior around his father.

Some that flustered them: Naruto's need for public displays of affection.

And some that intrigued them: like how Sasuke loved to be watched.

Naruto had learned that particular thing by accident, it was the first time they had sex after Naruto had bought a new mirror for their bedroom. During sex he turned Sasuke towards the mirror making sure his lover watched as he was fucked. Sasuke had twitched and tightened around his dick so much...

His thoughts were brought to the present when Sasuke moaned loudly, he locked eyes with Sasuke through the mirror as he pushed himself into his tight hole.

Sasuke's knees shook as Naruto helped him stand in front of the mirror, he wasn't sure how long he could stay in this position.

Naruto pressed his chest into Sasuke's back tightening his hold on Sasuke's hips before thrusting in and out quickly. As he had expected, Sasuke reacted to their position beautifully; he knew that Sasuke would love how the differences in their skin tones and height was highlighted as they stood.

Sasuke looked down away from the mirror so he wouldn't cum only for Naruto to grab his hair and pull his head back up. _'I love it when he's rough.'_ Sasuke thought moaning happily.

"Look up." Naruto ordered smirking as he increased the speed of his thrusts.

"I'm going to cum." Sasuke whimpered only for Naruto to grab the base of his cock delaying his orgasm.

Sasuke looked down again trying to pry Naruto's hands off of him, he was so close hell he still is close.

Naruto stopped thrusting all together a plan forming in his mind.

"What do you want Sasuke?" his voice low, teasing.

"Let me cum, please let me cum!"

Naruto removed his hand from Sasuke making sure his face was devoid of emotion.

Sasuke could feel himself falling apart. Naruto had allowed him to cum but how was he supposed to if Naruto didn't fuck him?

"Please fuck me." Sasuke said looking up "Naruto please!" he begged finally giving Naruto what he wanted.

Naruto pulled out leaving only the head inside before thrusting fully back in. He bit Sasuke's shoulder as Sasuke orgasmed his scream echoing throughout the room.

When Sasuke's grip on his ass lessened he started thrusting gradually picking speed and depth.

"Oh god." Sasuke groaned when Naruto changed their position.

Naruto was still standing with Sasuke's back pressed against his chest, but now Sasuke was no longer standing since Naruto was now holding his legs close to his chest.

Two sets of eyes lowered down watching Naruto's dick disappear in Sasuke's hole.

Sasuke was transfixed his eyes wide as Naruto sped up.

"Are you going to cum again?" Naruto asked changing his hip angle to hit Sasuke's prostate on every inward thrust.

Sasuke opened and closed his mouth tears leaving his eyes as he held back his orgasm wanting to prolong this moment.

"Look at your hole Sasuke, it's twitching so much. You're so close I can feel you tightening up. Scream when you cum Sasuke. _Scream my name._ " Naruto said never slowing down.

 _"NARUTO!"_ Sasuke screamed shooting his cum in between their bodies watching his hole twitch as he milked every drop of cum from Naruto's cock.

Naruto had always disliked his named because of all the problems and awkward conversations it caused. But when he could make Sasuke scream it out with pleasure...his name was worth all the trouble.

* * *

My first one shot completed! It was an idea I had been thinking of even when I was writing my first story and I'm happy to share it with you.

Thank you for reading this story and I encourage you to leave a review (pretty please), and click the favorite button for me!

Love: Love4Words


End file.
